1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a reciprocating action tool having a stroke adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical reciprocating action tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,744 to Turner, filed on Jun. 17, 1986. The tool includes a shaft that is driven to move in a reciprocating action by an eccentric pin. However, the moving stroke of the shaft may not be adjusted such that the tool is good for acting as a nibbling tool only and may not be used for acting as other tools such as a saw and a file.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional reciprocating acting tools.